Pisces of Tyranny
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 720176 |no = 7135 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 45 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 198 |animation_idle = 39 |animation_move = 10 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = In the world of the Noblesses, Lavinia wove her web ever larger, wielding greater and greater influence. The few people that knew her, feared her and though that she was untouchable... The day of her birthday, when the Pisces constellation lit up the sky, a single drop of dark water fell upon her out of a cloudless sky. Soon her spies had no more orders, any many wars were avoided. The Corruption respects neither rank, nor power. |summon = Nothing can stop the Corruption, it will go on spreading... |fusion = I can feel my grip on desolation increasing. |evolution = | hp_base = 5169 |atk_base = 2018 |def_base = 1952 |rec_base = 1872 | hp_lord = 6720 |atk_lord = 2502 |def_lord = 2420 |rec_lord = 2303 | hp_anima = 7612 |rec_anima = 2065 |atk_breaker = 2740 |def_breaker = 2182 |atk_guardian = 2264 |def_guardian = 2658 | hp_oracle = 5827 |rec_oracle = 2541 | hp_bonus = 1350 |atk_bonus = 620 |def_bonus = 620 |rec_bonus = 620 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |ls = Ocean of Lies |lsdescription = Chance of inflicting a random status ailment when attacking (15% injury, sickness, weakness. 10% poison, curse paralysis) & boosts BB gauge when taking damage (100% chance to get 3-5 BC) & boosts damage dealt to foes with status ailments (100%) |lseffect = |lstype = Attack |bb = Traps in the Deep |bbdescription = 17 Dark and Water attack on all enemies & chance of inflicting a status ailment (45% each) & allies can inflict a status ailment when attacked for 3 turns (10-15%) & chance to decrease enemy's attack for 1 turn (30% chance -50% reduction) |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |sbb = Web of Corruption |sbbdescription = 23 Dark and Water attack on all enemies & removes and negates all status ailments for 3 turns & increases BB gauge when attacked (4-5 BC) & attack at end of turn 3 turns (300%) & chance to inflict ailments added to attack for 3 turns (10-15%) |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 23 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |ubb = Corrupted Nihilism |ubbdescription = 19 Dark and Water attack on all foes & clear all enemies buff except Angel Idol & damage cut for 1 turn (100% chance -80% enemy Attack) & adds all status ailments to attack for 3 turns (100%) & boosts damage dealt to foes with status ailments 3 turns (300%) |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 19 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |es = Cursed Cocoon |esitem = |esdescription = Provides immunity to all status ailments & boosts damage dealt to foes with a status ailment (100%) & adds boost damage dealt to foes with ailments for 3 turns (130%) to BB/SBB |ccant = |ccbbt = |ccsbbt = |ccubbt = |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |bb1 = *Curse infliction 45% *Counter ailment infliction 10/15% *Attack Debuff (-50%) 30% |bb10 = *Curse infliction 45% *Counter ailment infliction 10/15% *Attack Debuff (-50%) 30% |sbb1 = *Removes Status Ailment *Negates Status Ailments (3 turns) *BC fill when attacked (4-5 BC) *10% Ailment infliction buff *2% DoT Attack Boost, targets party |sbb10 = *Removes Status Ailment *Negates Status Ailments (3 turns) *BC fill when attacked (4-5 BC) *10% Ailment infliction buff *2% DoT Attack Boost, targets party |ubb1 = *Ailment Infliction 100% Buff 3 turns *Attack Debuff (-80% Attack) 100% |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = UnitExclusive |addcatname = Pisces1 |videos = }}